


Bigger Than Life

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Hance - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Size Kink, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: Lance finds himself in a predicament and Hunk decides to help.





	Bigger Than Life

The only thing Lance wanted from the moment he got back to his apartment was some quiet, alone time. The last two weeks were filled with aggressive studying and the last two days had been final exam days. Lance had so much pent up stress and agitation that he needed a few hours or maybe all night to himself. Time to unwind, relax and let himself go. He had neglected himself quite a bit since the studying frenzy kicked in, thanks to Pidge, who was on his back practically day and night. All that time he spent worrying about his final grade, he would forget to do simple tasks that kept him in a good mood. Things like eating actual meals, frequent showers, face masks and masturbating. It had been two weeks since he had an orgasm, which was quite a long time. There was one time, late at night, that he kept palming himself, but he never made it to completion because the stress of studying made him limp. 

Lance sighed in relief when no one else was home. Hunk was his roommate and as much as he loved the guy, sometimes he really needed time  _ just for himself.  _ Now was a perfect example. Lance’s body was still tense from sitting up straight for  _ hours  _ to take his tests. He cursed the fact that half his teachers wanted to do written exams for the final. Very few did projects. Lance could have gone out to a bar to pick someone up to relieve some of this stress, like the cute guy with the mullet, but he wanted to thoroughly enjoy himself. He was not patient enough today to tell some stranger what he liked and a girl wouldn’t help the type of pleasure he was yearning for. 

With another scan around the apartment to make sure he was alone, Lance went to his room and closed the door quietly. He was alone. Now, he could really relax. Lance took a breath, becoming a bit excited at the prospects of what was to come. He went over to his dresser and slid out the bottom drawer. There was a thin cloth covering the contents for privacy, but that was discarded pretty quick. Lance smiled as he looked over his collection of lube, condoms and a couple of toys. He debated on what to use first. The fleshlight wasn’t striking his interest because what he was  _ really  _ looking for was the black dildo that lit up. 

Taking a breath, he decided to prepare his space, grabbing kleenex and sitting comfortably on his bed. He learned a while ago that playing with dildos on the floor wasn’t any fun because his legs hurt a lot when he got up. Lance pulled his shirt off and stripped down to his briefs, sitting up on his knees. His hands ran over his body, brushing against his nipples to stimulate them. A shiver ran up his spine and he could almost feel the blood rushing downwards. 

“Hah.  .  .” Lance breathed, glancing down at his hardon as he gripped it. He wanted to spend longer on foreplay, seeing how sensitive he could get his nipples, but he longed to be filled. One of Lance’s kinks that he could almost never satisfy was his size kink. The need to be absolutely filled as much as he could and be destroyed. Most girls got turned off at the idea of a guy taking it from behind and almost all the guys he had met just didn’t fit the bill. Also, Lance didn’t have the money to spend on a large dildo that would satisfy his want to be stretched out. He was a college student, after all, who’s money usually went right into savings for paying off the inevitable student loans. 

Lance pulled his underwear off, stroking himself a couple of times before giving his balls a squeeze. He bit his lip, leaning forward for a better angle. His fingers slowly outline where his hole was. The tight, pink muscle that hadn’t had any attention for almost a month now. Lance let one hand play with his entrance, teasing it as the other hand slowly stroked his cock into standing tall. He grabbed the lube that rested on the bed beside him, coating his fingers with it as he continued to tease himself. Lance had his face in his pillows now, butt in the air as he slowly fingered himself. He bit his lip, letting his hole adjust to his finger. He added another, letting out a breathy moan. 

“Fuck.  .  .” Lance said, skipping over to three fingers. His hips rocked backwards, having a difficult time finding the right angle to finger himself. He wanted more, though. He desperately wanted to be stretched out to the max. And that’s how he found himself in a truly awful predicament. 

Lance lay on his bed, awkwardly, with not three, not five, but his whole fist in his ass. He grunted, not knowing how to pull it out. This was an issue. His fist was big, which he wanted, but it was round and got very skinny at his wrist. This caused the dilemma. 

“Oh god.  .  .” Lance muttered, hearing someone come in the apartment. His cheeks were red as he took a breath. “Hunk.  .  . Is that you?” He called, lowly. 

“Yeah! I just got back from my final exam! Are you in your room?” Hunk responded, walking over to the door. Lance bit his lip. The apartment was too small for him to continue without Hunk finding out what was going on. 

“I’m.  .  . having an issue.” Lance choked on his words. “I’m kinda.  .  . stuck.” 

“Stuck? Where?” Hunk asked, starting to turn the doorknob. 

“We’re friends, right, Hunk?” Lance pleaded as he turned to see his best friend walk in the room. Hunk’s mouth dropped and his eyes were wide when he got sight of the position Lance was in. Sure, he had seen Lance almost naked before, but that was also walking in a towel and not bent over his bed with his fist up his ass. Lance’s face was bright red from embarrassment. 

“Can you.  .  . help me out?” Lance asked, quietly, wanting to bury his whole existence into his pillows. 

“How did you even.  .  ?” Hunk wondered out loud, taking further steps into the room. How was he supposed to help? He didn’t even know what to make of what he was seeing. 

“I can’t.  .  . move my arm.” Lance started to explain, trying to push his body up from the bed. “Could you like.  .  . pull my arm out?” He asked. Besides his ass, Lance’s life was basically being fisted now. 

“So.  .  . did you slip or mean to do this?” Hunk asked as he gingerly put his hands on Lance’s arm, trying to see the easiest way to pull him apart without actually pulling him apart. 

“No, I.  .  . I wanted something.  .  . bigger.” Lance admitted, face flushed bright red. He grimaced as he felt his arm bend uncomfortably. Hunk sighed, trying to not act as awkward as he felt right now, practically leaning over Lance’s naked body. Lance tensed up when he felt his arm moving and let out a low groan as his fist exited his ass. Hunk couldn’t help but watch Lance’s gaping hole attempt to return to its normal form. He felt warm in the room, wondering if it was really only meant for one person. Lance was attractive.  _ He knew  _ Lance was very attractive. He was slim with flawless, smooth skin, cute hair, a funny personality and a really nice torso. Hunk was very aware of this as he realized Lance was staring at him, too, trying to move a pillow in front of his obviously erect penis. 

“You could’ve.  .  . used something else.” Hunk suggested, even if he knew he probably should just leave Lance to his embarrassment and not talk to him for a day or two. Most friends didn’t get to experience pulling a fist out of their own ass. There was almost something comforting about Hunk being in Lance’s room with him. He couldn’t really explain it. 

“I.  .  .” Lance choked, his cheeks still a bright pink. His cock was throbbing beneath the pillow since he teased himself so much and yet hadn’t reached his climax yet. “I don’t have anything.  .  . Did you have a suggestion?” Lance tried to ask that as smoothly and confidently as he could. Hunk’s cheeks turned a warm pink. He didn’t want to suggest himself. He didn’t want to admit to Lance that he started thinking about his own cock pushing into that tight-looking hole of his. The idea of stretching him out with something like what he had. Was Lance really into that?”

“What are you thinking about? Tell me!” Lance exclaimed, managing to hold on to some confidence as he leaned forward. Hunk studied Lance’s bright blue eyes and the light flush of his cheeks, along with the sheen of a thin layer of sweat on his skin. Was it just him or was the room getting warmer? Hunk shook his head, waving his hands. 

“You have an actual suggestion, don’t you? C’mon, dude. Help a friend out.” Lance was practically begging and knowing that he had a hardon was not helping Hunk at all. 

“I mean.  .  . you could’ve always.  .  . used me.” Hunk stumbled over his words, his cheeks turning red now and he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Lance stared at him, the idea clicking in his head. Hunk panicked, certain that Lance thought he was weird or maybe perverse now. 

“I didn’t know.  .  . you were interested.” Lance breathed. Hunk paid careful attention to the way Lance’s adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped. 

“I, uh.  .  . You were saying you wanted something.  .  . bigger and I’m kinda.  .  .” Hunk trailed off, looking away. He was pretty well endowed, which wasn’t exactly something he shared with anyone or liked to brag about. It wasn’t exactly that he was long or anything, but he was thick. How could Lance be interested in him, though? He was bigger and had stretch marks across his thighs, hips and butt. Who would find that attractive? Hunk already had trouble with flirting with anyone as is. Someone as attractive and confident as Lance couldn’t possibly want him. 

“Can I.  .  . see?” Lance asked, carefully. Hunk was surprised by the interest and a bit hesitant at first. Was this going to just be show and tell or would it turn into what he was hoping for? Hunk found himself reaching for his belt and starting to unbuckle it. 

“Wait.” Lance said, quickly. Hunk flushed in embarrassment, wanting to hide away in his room now. Lance inched to the edge of the bed, hands on Hunk’s. He tried to not think of how one of those hands had been fisting Lance’s ass a minute ago. “Can I?” He asked, looking up at Hunk. He couldn’t form words at the moment, so Hunk just nodded his head. Lance finished unbuckling Hunk’s pants and pulled them down his thighs. Hunk helped, pulling his legs out of the cloth. Lance was now paying attention to the seemingly impressive print in Hunk’s bird-patterned briefs. His fingers hooked on the waistband, not detecting any resistance from Hunk, so he pulled them down just enough to pull out his cock. Lance was in awe. Hunk was definitely hung and had weight to him. He was impressed, to say the least, as he held Hunk’s limp cock in his hand. 

“Wow.” Lance breathed. Hunk fidgeted under the staring, not sure if that was a positive wow or a negative one. Sure, some partners in the past had been deterred by his size, but Lance said he wanted something big. Hunk was about to pull away when Lance leaned forward and pressed his lips against the head of his penis. Hunk sucked in a breath, feeling heat move down his body. Lance lifted up his friend’s shirt to run his hands over his stomach and sides, tracing the stretch marks on his side. Lance smiled a little, deciding he liked them. 

“They’re like lightning. Cool.” Lance commented, looking up at Hunk. His friend gulped, looking down to where Lance’s pillow had fallen to the floor. The sight of Lance’s own member was enough to make Hunk partially hard, especially with the bead of precum on the tip. Hunk reached down carefully and held Lance by the base. Lance let out a hot breath, head falling down as he watched Hunk slowly pump him. His body shivered, hips moving forward to the slow stroked. Hunk decided he was doing something good if he was getting reactions like this from Lance. 

“Lay back.” Hunk said, amazed at the way his voice seemed to deepen. Lance did as he was told, laying back on his bed. Hunk continued to pump his needy cock, but let his hand venture down to circle around Lance’s, now tight again, pink hole. Lance let out a small breathy moan, which right to Hunk’s groin. He hummed, finding the lube and slicking up his fingers. Lance watched him carefully, biting his lip in anticipation. When the first finger went in, Lance rocked his hips, wanting to get used to it as fast as he could. Hunk had thick fingers, so one felt so much better than just one of Lance’s fingers. 

“More.” Lance purred, trying to move his hips up. Hunk bit his lip, starting to work in that second finger. Lance’s body tensed up, but relaxed as it got used to the new digit. Hunk scissored his fingers, getting a drawn out moan from Lance. That was hot. Hunk was now starting to notice that he was uncomfortably hard. This didn’t go unnoticed by Lance, either, who was practically drooling over the sight of it. 

“You’re bigger when hard.  .  . god, this is perfect.” Lance moaned, throwing a hand over his face. Hunk looked over Lance’s body, slowly spreading his legs. He continued to rock his fingers back and forth. Lance moaned softly, putting a hand over his mouth. 

“I want you, Hunk.  .  .” Lance moaned, arching his back. A small smear of precum was on his stomach from the fingering. “God, just fuck me.” He begged, looking up through his fingers. His eyes were half-lidded and how could Hunk say no to that? Hunk gulped, pulling his fingers back with a slick noise. Lance whined, feeling empty, but excited for what was to come. He spread his legs as best he could on his back, butt on the edge of the bed. Hunk positioned his cock to Lance’s hole before a lightbulb went off. He reached across Lance for the lube again, realizing he’d need quite a bit. 

“Ready?” He asked, looking down at Lance, who just nodded. Hunk pressed forward, biting his lip as the head of his cock was engulfed in the heat of Lance’s tight ass. 

“Ohh.” Lance moaned out, lifting himself up on his elbows to watch as Hunk entered him. Hunk gnawed on his lip, pushing more of himself in before stopping. Lance was a panting mess, squirming his hips. It took all of his self control not to go in rough. 

“Please, fuck me. I want you to spread me open and fill me up.” Lance panted, enamored by the sight of Hunk’s thick cock halfway inside of him. Hunk groaned, looking down at Lance’s face. He took deep breaths, slowly pulling back, then forward again. He found himself in a slow pace, getting Lance better accustomed as he slowly worked his whole cock in. Lance’s mouth was partially open in bliss. 

“Oh, yes.  .  . yes.” Lance moaned with each slow thrust. “Hunk, harder.” He pleaded. “Fuck me harder.” He begged, not being able to handle the slow pace. Lance shakily reached up to grasp his own cock to give it some attention, but Hunk grabbed his wrist and pinned it to his side. Lance looked up in question, but then his eyes widened as Hunk started to snap his hips back and forth at a glorious speed. His back arched and his toes curled at the feeling of such a thick cock filling him up and pounding into him. Hunk panted, Lance’s tight entrance squeezing around him as he tried to create more friction. 

“Ah! Yes! Please! Fuck!” Lance screamed in pleasure. The cheap bed creaked and rocked with each powerful thrust. Hunk moaned out, pulling Lance’s hips harder against him. Lance loved the feeling of Hunk’s warm body pressing into his back. The way Hunk gripped his hips and knew just how to hit his good spot. It was almost like he had done this before. 

“Ohh.  .  . Lance.  .  . shit.” Hunk moaned out, feeling himself engorged inside of Lance’s gaping asshole. He buried himself inside of him, taking in the heat of the situation. Hunk took a long breath, biting his lip. Lance wiggled his hips, turning his head back to look at Hunk. Hunk thought that he could cum just from that look on Lance’s face. The hooded eyes, heaving panting, shoulders taught and the sheen of sweat over his back and arms. 

“Hunk.  .  .” Lance whined, clawing at his sheets in hope of rocking his hips back against Hunk for some friction. Hunk rolled his hips, hitting that special spot just right without having to pull out. Lance’s mouth hung open, a long moan being drawn from his throat. Hunk’s lips turned up in a smile at this, rolling his hips harder this time. Lance gasped out, toes curling when his prostate was hit. 

“Like that?” Hunk breathed out, fingers drumming lightly on Lance’s hip bones. Lance squirmed again, moving his hips back in tune to Hunk’s hips. 

“Ugh.  .  . yes.  .  . yes.” Lance moaned, body stretching like a yawning cat. Hunk loved that. The sight of Lance stretched out like the needy animal he was. The way his round ass was presented to him. Hunk bit his lip before letting his hand lightly hit Lance’s cheek, listening to him gasp out. He continued to rock his hips, but then Hunk started thrusting again, hitting Lance’s prostate over and over and over again. Lance’s vision was going blurry with the extreme pleasure and cried out as he came over his bed sheets. Hunk groaned, being able to feel Lance’s dick twitch and the hot cum that dripped from his tip. That’s what sent him over the edge. Hunk groaned out, his body leaning over Lance’s as he came in his ass. He continued to roll his hips, milking himself of all he cum he had. Lance took deep breaths, humming in content as he felt Hunk’s cum dripping from his hole as Hunk pulled out. Hunk turned Lance on his back, lying beside him on the bed. He smiled a little, watching Lance’s chest rise and fall to catch his breath. 

“Woah.” Lance said after a minute. “Why haven’t we ever done that before?” He laughed, looking over at Hunk with bright eyes. Hunk blushed a little at the sight of Lance’s cute face. 

“Well.  .  . I always thought you were into different guys. Or girls. Whatever you’re feeling at the time.” Hunk thought back to the lean guys and curvy girls Lance would sometimes flirt with. Lance lifted his hand up to touch Hunk’s face, wanting to kiss it so bad. 

“You’re totally my type. And you’re my best friend.” Lance breathed out, eyes starry as he looked in Hunk’s. Hunk smiled, leaning forward hesitantly. Lance cupped his face and kissed his lips. They burst out laughing halfway through, though. Lance laughed, burying his face in Hunk’s neck. Hunk laughed, too, wrapping an arm around Lance’s body to pull him over. Lance grinned, throwing his arm over Hunk’s body. 

“Well, that’s good.” Hunk chuckled, looking over at Lance’s flushed face. “You’re totally my type, too.” Lance grinned and kissed Hunk once more. 


End file.
